


住在隔壁的帕基特诺夫一家

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: *平行世界的露米娅社区沙雕小日常*全员向，剑姬珍妮有，少量AJA和埃玄*OOC！OOC！OOC！*会写出这玩意的我大概是脑壳坏掉了
Kudos: 1





	住在隔壁的帕基特诺夫一家

露米娅小区最近搬来了四个新住户。  
那是一个奇怪的组合。一个看起来大概二十多岁的金发男人，整天带着墨镜，报纸不离身。然后是另一个金发男人——不同的是那头金发看起来显然是染的，而且正主毫无疑问是亚洲人。还有两个是还穿着校服的青少年，其中一个染了一头扎眼的红毛，不管是脸上的胶布和手上的绷带处处都透露着“我逃课我打架我不是一个好男孩”的讯息。就算是看起来年纪最小的那个脸上也有十字形的旧疤，注视别人的眼神让人恍惚以为面对的是某种凶猛的猫科动物——种种细节充分显示，这四个人绝对不是什么善茬。  
这个奇怪的组合搬进了债券投资人彰一先生旁边的那栋空房子，对面就是大学教授阿尔达先生。在搬进去的当天，街上的邻居们都收到了乔迁礼——一瓶显然价值不菲红酒，上面还用缎带捆了一个大大的蝴蝶结。  
登门拜访的金发男人说自己叫Alex，来自俄罗斯，目前正和三个同居人一起住在这个街区。  
露米娅社区最不缺少的就是异国人，大家很快就接受了看上去有些奇特的四人组，并且对这个有着温和笑容的男人留下了不错的印象，只有住在街道另一端的菲欧娜小姐看向他的目光有些警惕。  
这并不稀奇。全露米娅都知道这位正在与知名女演员同居中的女击剑运动员对潜在的犯罪事件抱有极高的警惕——尤其是当涉及未成年人时。  
住在她们对面的马格努斯和希瑟拉刚搬进来时也曾被我们的正义使者密切关注过一年，对此大家纷纷表示：习惯就好，习惯就好。  
“这次是真的，这很有可能是一起拐卖事件。”  
佩尔兰&辛克莱宅中，菲欧娜小姐认真地对自己的同居人道，说着拿起了自己的佩剑。  
她的同居人——身材火辣的金发女演员夸张地捂住了自己的额头，用咏叹调一般的旋律叹道：“亲爱的，你一年前也是这么说马格努斯和希瑟拉的。为什么人的一生总是在重复着自己犯下的错误呢……我的意思是，先把剑放下，有话好好说。”  
“这次是真的。”菲欧娜小姐坚持握着自己的剑，表情严肃地看着同居人，为了证实自己的说法，她拿出了最有力的证据——  
“否则在什么样的情况下一个俄罗斯人、一个中国人、一个韩国人和一个巴西人会住在一起？”  
她的同居人珍妮小姐夸张地叹了口气，用双手捧起恋人的脸，摆出了泫然欲泣的表情，“为什么我们要在我们相遇的一点五周年纪念日上讨论这么煞风景的话题呢？”  
“我不知道在什么样的情况下一个俄罗斯人、一个中国人、一个韩国人和一个巴西人会住在一起，在这个世界上值得我知道的只有两件事——你爱我，以及……”珍妮小姐顿了顿，低头在恋人不解风情的薄唇上印下一个浅浅的吻，菲欧娜小姐听见平日里口是心非的恋人用细如蚊蚋的声音叹道，  
“以及，我爱你。”  
菲欧娜看见恋人下垂的眼睫，像一把小扇子，却掩不住蜜糖色的眼睛里的小情绪。菲欧娜喜欢珍妮的眼睛，几乎一生都在“人生”这个舞台上表演的女演员不知道的是，不论她的演技多么精湛，不管她的伪装怎样完美，每当面对恋人时，那双眼睛就出卖了主人的所有秘密。  
珍妮不知道当她注视着菲欧娜时，金棕色的双眸中流露的是怎样的甜蜜。口是心非的主人试图掩盖的所有情绪都被这对小叛徒一丝丝泄露了出来，在心高气傲的女演员还试图嘴硬时柔软甜蜜的思绪却早已从心底流露到了眼底，一层一层地缠绕在菲欧娜身上，像是美丽却又易碎的丝织品，让菲欧娜甘愿永远地沉溺其中，自愿被这不堪一击的束缚围困终生。  
“相遇一点五周年纪念日快乐，珍妮。”菲欧娜小姐终于放下了手中的佩剑，踮起脚还给了恋人一个真正的吻。  
“我爱你。”

菲欧娜小姐和珍妮小姐的纪念日还很长，但是对新邻居关注过度的不只是女击剑手，只是对于其他人来说，大部分原因仅仅是出于（日子太清闲没事干所以过剩的）好奇。在这种过剩的好奇心的驱使下，对于那四个人的关系，众人进行了一场又一场没有结果的争论。  
“我认为他们只是单纯的兄弟而已。”哈特说，她负责吐槽的双胞胎弟弟并没有参与今天的讨论，所以也就没人为她指出“这四个人来自四个不同的国家，其中还有两个黄种人”这种知识性错误。  
陪女儿旁听的彰一先生没有告诉她，每天早上他给亚鹤子种在院子里的向日葵浇水的时候，都能看到隔壁的帕基特诺夫先生出门前与他的中国籍“弟弟”交换的一个临别吻——事实上就持续时间来说也许已经不能把它称之为“一个”吻了。每当这个时候帕基特诺夫家里那个年纪最小的孩子就会捂住场内另一个青少年的眼睛，面色不善地看着两个挡在门口的肮脏成年人，丝毫不掩饰脸上的嫌弃。  
“我觉得他们的关系并不是兄弟，”彰一先生旁边向来不会参与这种讨论的扎希尔突然开口，吓到了不少人。  
“能将来自四个不同国家的人聚集在一起，需要的是更加强烈的羁绊。那应该是来自上帝的意志，是来自命运的启示。”然后在众人的震惊脸中，扎希尔讲述了一个与上帝和命运完全无关的故事。  
故事的大意是一位天才制造出了能够检测人类的犯罪意向的系统，然后和一个退役的俄罗斯特工一起制止犯罪的故事，期间他们还先后招安了巴西杀手和……韩国高中生。  
“……”所有人都沉默了。因为这个故事已经不仅仅是“有种微妙的既视感”这种程度了。  
“那个……按照原作的设定，第四个成员不应该是黑客……吗……”  
扎希尔先生淡淡地看了一眼提问者，深沉地说：“那就ooc了。”  
那前面的故事就不ooc了吗……所有人表情都有些微妙。  
“不不不，这样就太没有惊喜感了。”抱着头盔的西尔维亚不知什么时候加入了这个话题，“一个好故事应该有一个不平凡的开头、波澜起伏的发展过程和在最让人意料之外戛然而止的完美结局。”  
然后穿着白色赛车服的女孩子为大家现场演示了一下什么叫做“好故事”。这个故事的主角是一个天才黑客大学生，机缘巧合之下结识了一个俄罗斯特工、一个巴西少年兵和一个……韩国高中生，四个人一起建立了黑客组织，凭借高超的黑客技术引起了国际特警的关注，被一个高智商黑客首脑视为眼中钉，并且被俄罗斯黑帮派来的杀手追杀。最后天才黑客少年用一个完美的计划让三个伙伴人间蒸发，同时还让自己获得了警方的证人保护。故事情节跌宕起伏，人物形象生动立体，让人可以无限解读的开放结局，从头到尾都充满了烧脑大片的神作感。  
听完了这个故事，由于过于震惊（没想到西尔维亚会看这种类型的电影），所有人都暂时丧失了语言能力。阳光开朗浅显易懂的女机车手在众人心中的形象一下子深不可测了起来。  
不过为什么所有故事里都有一个人的时髦值和整个故事格格不入呢？  
“你们是在讲故事吗？”一个温和的女声打破了有些诡异的气氛，社区图书馆的管理员抱着书出现在咖啡店门口，在下午的阳光里笑得像个天使，自带圣光的那种。  
在众人的解释下秀雅恍然大悟，“哦，是以新搬来的帕基特诺夫先生一家为主角并创作故事吗？我大概明白了，我可以加入吗？”  
不，你完全没有明白。  
秀雅的故事仅仅用一个开头就震慑住了所有人，恢宏大气的世界观，充满个性的种族设定，这个奇妙的异世界一下子就抓住了所有人的注意力。故事的主线是一个平凡的韩国高中生从中国监护人那里意外获得了一枚记录着能够改变世界的关键代码的U盘，然后在一个俄罗斯灰袍法师的忽悠下，与一起长大的巴西竹马一起踏上了以将U盘插到屹立在东方的研究中心为目标的旅途，从而阻止邪恶的明治复活。  
不愧是图书管理员！能够将人物形象准确拿捏在ooc和ic之间，并将其完美地融入了整个故事，实在是妙啊！甚至连对应角色的选取都让人乍一看充满了槽点，仔细想想却又没毛病，甚至还可以就这个角色设定在故事本身的基础上再出一个前传三部曲！这刁钻的选角手法，这气势恢宏的叙事手法，实在是让人佩服得五体投地。  
至于故事的主角和（不可能有的）前传主角身高严重超标这个事实早已被所有人一致无视了。

“等等，我们是为什么开始讲故事的来着？”  
“……不记得了。”  
“太麻烦了，还是报警吧。”  
“菲菲菲菲菲欧娜？！”  
“好的，我这就去。”  
“？？？？？？？？？？”

帕基特诺夫宅今天也依旧是风平浪静的一天。  
“Alex，有人找你。”因为猜拳输了被派去捡报纸的埃索在把报纸丢在Alex脸上的同时说道。  
Alex在被报纸砸脸前一秒稳稳地接住了报纸，放下手中的咖啡走到玄关，打开门就看见小镇上唯一的警察站在他的门口。执勤中的警察小姐对他出示了自己的警徽，清了清嗓子，  
“帕基特诺夫先生，有人以“拐卖儿童罪”举报你，并且重点强调了跨国作案，请你配合警方的调查。”  
“我想这其中可能有些误会……”  
“就是！”有人突然插嘴道，“大爷我成年好久了！”  
然后所有人都安静了。  
饶是什么大风大浪都见过、执勤经验丰富的阿雅小姐都沉默了一秒，才仿佛斟酌了好久似的一字一句地说道，“抱歉，可能是我没有说清楚，但我指的并不是您，王文先生。”  
“……”  
“……”  
在餐桌边听完了全程的埃索觉得他有必要带着张玄佑搬出去，再在这个房子里待下去自己的智商也快要不保了。  
十六岁的埃索今天也在为没有合法证件而发愁。

END.


End file.
